Undying family love
by Wills Lover
Summary: Shang has been at war for 5 years and word comes to Mulan saying he has been killed when she is kiddnapped she finds he is alive along with there friends what happends when the Kids mmet up with their parents and the three friends Read and find Out waaaaa


Mulan and Shang were living there presant life and with 2 kids of 7 years old it was hetict. Shang had been off to battle when they were 2. Mulan was takeing care of them

alone. When Mulan got kiddnaped and taken to were Shang was the kids went after her.

at the death trap:

Mulans Prov:

"Mulan is that really you???" "whoes there?" "Me" "Me who?" "Me your husband." "Step into the light." Shang came forward and I ran into his arms and cried on him. He

pulled me into a hug and I heard him say "See I told you." "Shang I thought you were... I thought you were dead.you had me scared that i lied to Elizabeth and Will"

"you did??? AWW man I am sorry. were are the kids now?" "I don't know they probley came after me." "Mulan they went to your moms place." "No they didn't" "How do

you know?" Lings voice came. "I am a mother Ling! I know these things! I know my children!"

With the Kids:

Elizabeths Prov:

"WILL PULL OVER NOW I SWEAR I WILL HARM YOU!" We got to the place by morning but got thrown in the dungune little do we know we run into our family.

Dungune:

Mulans Prov:

I heard someone yell "YOU BIG JERKS WE WILL GET OUT OF HERE." "Elizabeth? Will?" The 2 kids were 7 and said "Mom??" they ran to my arms and I embraced them

and tears finally fell from my eyes. Elizabeth and Will looked up and said "Dad Is that you???" Shang said "Yep. come give your old man a hug." I watched the kids knocked

him flat on his back. I let out a gigle then said "Elizabeth Will How... what...why did you guys come after us all alone?" "Beacause!" Shang knelt next to me and then I

said "You know if something like this EVER happens go and get Grandma and Grandpa! That was and still IS our plan." Shang could see how mad I was. and he Begun to sing

In my Wife's I am a hero,

I am strong and wise and I know no fear,

But the truth is plain to see,

She was sent to rescue me,

I see who I wanna be,

In my wife's eyes.

In my wife's eyes everyone is equal,

Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace,

This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak,

I find reason to believe,

In my wife's eyes.

And when she wraps her hand around my finger,

Oh it puts a smile in my heart,

Everything becomes a little clearer,

I realize what life is all about.

It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough,

It's giving more when you feel like giving up,

I've seen the light,

It's in my wife's eyes.

In my wife's eyes I can see the future,

A reflection of who I am and what will be,

When I'm gone I hope you see how happy she made me,

For I'll be there,

In my wife's eyes

Shangs Prov:

Mulan, the kids were alive and with me. Mulan held the kids close and I wrapped my arms around them. Then Elizabeth said "Mom dad we have to get out if here. Who are

they?" "Them? they are our 3 friends verry trustworthy." Mulan said "OK guys huddle up I have a plan." Mulan, Me, Elizabeth, Will, Yoa, Ling, and Chien PO all huddled up

and Mulan said "OK here is my plan. You see that wide window up there?" "Yeah." "OK when night comes I'll have a rope up there and I will help you guys up and we will

slide down to the other side and make a fire on the strongest wood and set the place on fire." "It might work." I talked to the kids then the sun went down. Mulan was up on

the top ledge and said "OK." Yoa came up first then Ling the Chien Po. Finaly Me and the kids came up and we slid down together. We set the whole place on fire and went

home. Mulan said "Phew." When we arrived home we went into the house and put the kids down for bed and I went with Mulan to our bedroom.

Mulans Prov:

Shang and I were in our room and I said "Shang IT feels so good to have you here saf and sound. I was worried sick about you." Shang gently wrapped his arms around my

waist and he said "I know it fells great to be home.. I didn't mean to scare you." I sang:

When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do

Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue

When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat

I can hear you breathing near my ear

Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love

Anytime you want to you can turn me onto

Anything you want to, anytime at all

When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver

Can't control the quivering inside

Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love, oh

When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do

Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue

When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter

My whole world could shatter, I don't care

Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love

We got a groovy kind of love

We got a groovy kind of love, oh

We got a groovy kind of love.

Shang and I lied down in our bed and fell asleep.

Elizabeths Prov:

It was my normal wake uup time and I said "MOMMA BABA." They both came running and Baba picked me up out of my bed and Ama picked up Will. One big happy

family.

Wills Prov:

We all were together now when we heard BANG BANG. Mommy and Daddy took us out to the gate and It was time for daddy to go off to battle again but he declined and

we stayed together

Shangs Prov:

Mulan, Elizabeth, Will and I went back to our house and Mulan smiled as she put Will on the floor and I did the same with Elizabeth.

Mulan looked lovingly at me and then went to the kitchen and Elizabeth said "daddy?" "what is angle?" "Where you going to kiss her?" "I'll tell you guys about this stuff when

your older." Mulan came in and put the food out on the table.She sat next to me. Elizabeth sat next to her mom and Will sat next to me. Mulan said "UH guys geusse what."

Elizabeth and Will said "You are taking a vacation with Daddy?" "No" I said "HMMMMMM it is nearing our annaversery?" "true but this is what I want to let you guys know

I am with a child." Elizabeth and Will said "You are going to have another baby?" "yes." I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. Mulan and the kids looked at me like I was

crazy. Mulan said "shang close the mouth or flies will get in."

Mulans Prov/:

I was all ready for bed when Shang said "Honey?" "yeah?" "need anything?" "no. I am good thanks thought." he smiled sweetly at me welied down in bed and we kept moving

around to tire us out but no luck Shang was the first to speak up. "Mulan this isn't working." "I know." we found sleep. 8 hours later our wake up call did as it always dose she

called us in to un tuck them from bed (we tuck them in tightly). Shang looked over at me as I held Eliizabeth and he held Will and i said "See guys I told yoiu your father did

come home after we went to find him." Shang and I put the kids on their feet and we held hands then Shang said "Mulan?" "HmMM???" "Do you know what day it is??????" /\

"Uh Tuseday?" "No. "Monday." "ugh No." "Thursday?" "No!" "WENSDAY OUR ANNAVERSERY?????" "Yes." "Wow. 8 years. what is our day plane then?????" "Well I

have a speaclie day planed for 2. so we can drop the kids off to your parents after breakfast." I nodded then looked down at the two kids who were grabbing our legs. "Shang

we might have a little problem." Seeing what I ment he knelt down and took Elizabeth off me so I can go and cook. "Guys don't worry we will be fine it just is a specile day this

is our 8 year annaversery and I haven't been around for the past 5. please be brave and don't worry about us." I walked over to them and we ate breakfast.

Shangs Prov:

After we ate we went to the Fa's and we knocked on the door and Mulans mother said "OH Do come in Mulan, Shang Elizabeth and Will." Mulan and I went in with the kids I

said "Hey ma?" "yeah?" "can you watch the kids?" "yes."

The day was so beutifull and Mulan had the baby 3 days later and named her BriAunna and the Lis always stayed in touch even when Mulan and Shang died they were with

their children and grandchildren and so on as they grew up and followed in their grandparents foot steps

THE END'

AUTHORS NOTE:  
so what do you think??????????? R&R


End file.
